Emperor's of The Elements
by Blank C
Summary: anime's aren't mine check other thing on my profile to see what story is about chapters will be longer in the future night time my side of the world image aint mine


The fire Devil

We ironically start the story very far where we currently at screw it lets just go to the action.

"FIRE DRAGON ROAR/IRON DRAGON ROAR", two men exclaimed. "Dam it he won't go down know matter what I try hey Lucy you find a way to get me some fire yet!" "the no named person exclaimed. WAIT UP IM WORKING ON IT NATSU!" the now named Lucy exclaims. "Keep your eyes on the battle salamander." yells out and iron looking man with SSJ3 hair. "gahhhh" yells out the now named natsu. Dam it if this keeps up then he'll win" thought natsu. Suddenly the iron man jumps in the air with an iron club for a fist coming straight for natsu. "Natsu look out!" yelled Lucy "IRON DRAGON CLUB!" yelled the iron man. When suddenly both just seemed to stop moving with Lucy standing wondering why they stopped till suddenly she heard what sounded like a voice in head " **ATTENTION ALL GODS IF YOU ARE HEARING THIS THE LAWS OF ZUES HAVE BEEN TAKEN DOWN I REPEAT THE LAWS HAVE BEEN TAKEN DOWN ALL GOD MUST BE IN THEIR TRUE FORM I REPEAT ALL GODS MUST BE IN THEIR TRUE FORM"** then suddenly like it was never the voice was just gone." okay what was that I know I was the only one that heard that ."said Lucy. And true to her word when she looked outside she noticed that everyone was looking very confused and when she looked at the spirit she summoned Sagittarius he looked absolutely horrified while staring at the two dragon slayers. "Uh Sagittarius are you okay?" "I-I-I-If the laws of Zeus have finally been taken down then that means that those two can finally show their t-ttt-true colors! "exclaimed Sagittarius. And true to his word the iron man suddenly lost his well iron around his body and iron shards covered him cloaking his body from all but not only him but Natsu suddenly erupted in flames and wait is that lighting and if it is why is it blue? Anyway, anything that was close to the former iron man got instantly shredded into pieces while for natsu anything near him instantly melted…. including Lucy's clothes. "WHAT THE HELL DUDE COOL DOWN ON THE HEAT!" screamed Lucy. When the fancy show was over Natsu and the now dubbed iron, man looked incredibly different. When Natsu came out he didn't look like the same 5'9" (real measurements) teen who was now looking like he was growing muscle and gone was the open vest too in his place was a 7'5" tall man but the weirdest thing about him was his clothing style while it can't really be seen that well Natsu was wearing a skin tight shirt showing a clear difference from how he looked before and with his pant being invisible but the weirdest thing was him wearing a cloak with many marking on it but the back having what look to be a dragon spiral (if I can it will be my picture but red instead) another thing was a necklace hanging on his neck and appeared to be hallow as if holding something in it with his scarf being nowhere (I know I made him sound like he looks like Laxus but trust me that wasn't my intention). While the Iron man did change not all that much with him looking to be about5'11" suddenly changing to7'8" tall man (he's just wearing the clothing after the grand magic games so I'm not going to ramble about it) and oddly and very weirdly having a think long gray tail sticking out of his back with the tip having to what look to be blades on them (Natsu has the exact same just red). But one thing that these two had in common other than possessing the same magic dubbed dragon slayer magic but they had magic that seemed to go on forever with other foreign energies being sensed by everyone. "W-w-what are those enormous powers they seem to have now limit!" a red-haired knight by the name of Erza said frightfully. And that was on the mind of every mage in the battlefield but they all had a similar thought "PLEASE LET THAT BE A FRIEND!" everyone screamed mentally. suddenly both started walking towards each other and Lucy was frightened at the thought that they were going to fight again until suddenly the crossed each other with natsu walking towards the door and iron man walking towards Lucy until natsu grabbed his shoulder. "take her out of here Gajeel I'm not in the mood today" said Natsu seriously. (god why did I make that sound so gay not trying to oppress just I'm straight). "Gihi sure I want planning on doing anything funny to begin with." Said the now named Gajeel. "oh, and can you do me a favor please if you run into two girls by the name of Juvia Loxar and Flare Corona please get them out of here and take them somewhere safe can you do that for me…. Fire Devil" said Gajeel. "Heh fire devil hasn't heard that nickname in a while but sure if I run into them ill make sure they get somewhere safe oh and Lucy I know he hurt team shadow gear and kidnapped you but that was his fake form calling the shots but now trust alright" said Natsu. Okay wait why do I have to trust him he tried to" said Lucy. "I know what he did but trust me that wasn't hi follow him hell make sure you get out of here safe now if you excuse me I've got somewhere to be" said Natsu. And with that he opened the door and just disappeared.

To be continued.


End file.
